gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Put Out My Flames With Gasoline
Put Out My Flames With Gasoline is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: King of The Hill. It is the first mission given to Miklos Lipton by Alan Nazarian. Post-Mission Text Message *Perry Harris: Wouldn't it be a good time to get to know our newest associate? Go meet Nazarian by his house in Downtown. He's expecting you. Plot In Alan Nazarian's house: *'Thug': I'm just saying.. *'Alan': Just saying, huh? Well, I'm saying, that I've been doing this long before your spic daddy-o had even put his junk in yer mommy's poontang! And I can do it right now! *'Thug': Fuck you. Prove it then, big cheese! I betcha hundread dollars you can't do it! *'Alan': With fucking pleasure! *Picks up 5 donuts on his desk and puts them in his mouth one by one* '' *'Thug': Oh.. man.. *'Alan': Ow weah? Whee? Whuk whou, wbhitch! *Gulp* I said I can do it! *'Thug': So you said. I really thought it's not possible. *'Alan': Well, not all people can do that. My buck, please. *'Thug': ''*Hands over the bill and goes to the elevator* I gotta run, man. Later. *'Alan': Later. Elevator arrives, Miklos comes out of it and nearly stumbles on the thug: *'Miklos': Oh, man, sorry. *'Thug': Watch your step, homie.'' *Gets in the elevator*'' *'Miklos':'' *Turns to Alan* Good day, Alan. *'Alan': Miklos Lipton.. *'Miklos': That's the name. ''*Pause* So... um.. How are ya? *'Alan':'' *Stands up. Walks to Miklos and hugs him*'' I love you, man. *'Miklos': ..Okay.. That's great.. *'Alan': I really, REALLY love you. *'Miklos': Wonderful, you too.. Now.. could you let me go.. you're.. kinda crushing my ribs here.. *'Alan': *Let's go of Miklos* You've made me a very happy man, Mr. Lipton. I wouldn't have even dreamed of this situation. *'Miklos': Alright.. and the situation is? *'Alan': Well, after our gang fusion, the value of my assets has doubled! I was a rich man, Miklos. Now I am... A REALLY RICH MAN! Woo! Man. Why didn't I think of franchising myself earlier? *'Miklos': Yeah. Amalgamations can do all kinds of nice things. *'Alan': It must've been Eduard. He was holding me back all these years. Fuck good old values, hello modern life of criminality! Thanks for killing him. He was a real asshole. *'Miklos': It might feel like it now, but he was your best friend after all. You'll forgive him. *'Alan': Nah. He was an asshole, believe me. Was even screwing with my niece. *'Miklos': You mean.. HIS daughter? *'Alan': - - - God damn! That's even more creepy! Fuck, man! He really deserved to get killed. *'Miklos': Yes, fine. Can we change the subject now? I came to talk. So, you are part of the Miklos Lipton Gang now, but you are still free to do whatever you wish. The only significant changes are; 1. For now on, you're anwsering to me, and 2. I get 40% from all incomes. Get it? *'Alan': Of course. That's great. I especially like the part where you're the one responsible of everything. You can take care of all the rivals and threats. Be my guest. *'Miklos': Is everything all right now? Do you need anything? *'Alan': *Light a cigar* Nnnnnnnooo... I think. No. I'll give you a call if I do. *'Miklos': Alrighty then.'' *Stands up, is about to leave*'' *'Alan': NO! WAIT WAITWAIT! I just remembered.. I DO have a little problem-o that needs taking care of. *'Miklos':'' *Sits down*'' Shoot. *'Alan': Who? *'Miklos': *Rolls his eyes* Go ahead, tell me. *'Alan': 'Kay.. So, um.. What do you think of.. drugs? *'Miklos': We can make money with them, but I'm not a user myself. *'Alan': Right. I can trust you with this... I was just ripped off a one back of meth. By them darn Chinese. *'Miklos': I see. You sure it was the Triads? *'Alan': No, but I'm quite convinced it was them. No one hates me as much as their underboss, Tatsu Hsiang. It was them, I'm sure. I want you to go and get some payback. *'Miklos': What? I should go and start a gangwar with them for taking a ONE BACK of drugs? And you're not even certain if it was them who stole it? *'Alan': I've started gangwars for far more negligible reasons. It's an ultimate disagreement solver. Just do it... You know, you could get Hsiang's crew under your payroll. *'Miklos': True. Perry did say they're powerful 'round here... *'Alan': I've got a plan. *'Miklos': What kind of plan? *'Alan': A plan to get the aforementioned payback. So, listen; Hsiang is throwing a party at her mansion right at this very moment. You go there, get in her office and burn it down. *'Miklos': Just the office? *'Alan': That's what I said. *'Miklos': Not the entire mansion? *'Alan': No. Just the office with all her important papers. Ha! That'll show her. No one messes with Alan Nazarian! *'Miklos': Whatever you say.'' *Leaves*'' *'Alan': *To himseIf* I love this guy. Miklos Lipton - Humbly doing errands for criminal masterminds. I absolutely love this. Miklos gets a vehicle and heads to Tatsu Hsiang's mansion in Richman. There's a party going on, so Miklos is going to need a smart suit to get in. After obtaining a suit, Miklos goes in and meets Ms. Hsiang herself. *'Tatsu': I don't remember seeing you before, mister. *'Miklos': Oh, um.. I'm Bob.. I'm working with Bruce and Brandon at the slaughterhouse. They kinda invited me. *'Tatsu': Ah, very well. Enjoy the evening, Mr. Bob. *'Miklos': Thank you. I'm sure I will. Without being noticed, Miklos snekas into the mansion and proceeds to Tatsu's office. As instructed, he spills gasoline all over the place and then torches it. As the fire alarms start to yell and people start panicing, Miklos escapes through the window and leaves the area. *'Miklos': Bah. I didn't even have a chance to taste the fishcake. It looked delicious. Reward *'Monetary Reward': 60000 $ Objectives *Get a suit (If not already wearing one) *Go to Hsiang Manor *Make your way to Tatsu's office - remain unnoticed *Spoil the place with gasoline *Light up the gas *Leave the area Gold Medal Objectives *'Time '- Complete in 6:00 *'I'm borrowing this' - Leave the manor area in Tatsu'sDubsta. Category:Missions in King of The Hill